The Oncoming
by YugiohFreak54
Summary: The Prime has arrived at Mobius...and what a mess! He's got his work cut out for him. [SonicxSally]
1. Chapter 1

_Welcome and Merry Christmas one and all! Here's the first chapter of that story i promised you all. Enjoy!_

* * *

The universe was, is, and always shall be full of wonder and amazement. From the tiniest of planets to the most destructive of the black holes, the universe spoke without speaking, endless and long-lived. The stars acting as a guide to a spinning red phone box as it hurtled through the void into another universe.

 **STHDW**

 **Mobius, year 3236**

The spinning Telephone box flew through space as it orbited the planet, its scanners at full power and listening in on the various communique of the world governments. One thing the Prime was good at was gathering information before rushing in, guns blazing and cocks waving. The various satellites helped in that regard, hacking into them was child's play; he gathered intel on the current conflict between the Iron Dominion and the remnants of the Robotnik Empire, a Government organization called G.U.N.. To make a bad situation worse, the dominant populace caught in the middle of the three way war were the newly free Mobians. He frowned as he complied the information he gathered and cross referenced them to the local time stream on the TARDIS's screens. What he saw did not make him happy at all.

"Bugger all, this time line is whacked out of shape," Prime muttered as he looked at the various events that had happened and correlated them with the Time streams. "Finding the one possible event responsible for the fractures is going to be a fucking nightmare!"

The TARDIS chimed in agreement; she had never seen a time-space line this contorted and chaotic. Prime had thought that these Chaos Gems (Emeralds are one color, he griped, these things were multiple!) were the cause, but finding them to be a Fixed Point took them off the list so it was tied to something or someone. There was an event that was in flux and the wrong choice was made or forced to be made making a domino effect occur. He sighed as Skaro rose up the side and John marched in.

"THE TIME LINE...I HEAR IT SCREAMING IN PAIN." Skaro moaned as he floated down on to the walkway. Prime nodded, his own head twinging with each scream from the Time stream. He was envious of John; the cyberman couldn't hear or see the time streams like he and Skaro could. It was always a pain when it happened.

"No kidding Skar. I hear it too and see it writhing." Prime said, seriousness etching his face. "Events that are suppose to happen in this time's future are current now and events that are suppose to be current are happening in the future. This...this is really messed up. The Rifts and cracks are just the tip of this fucked up iceberg."

A tolling bell made the three look up in attention and then at the TARDIS console. Prime instantly went to work; Running around the console, punching in numbers, scanning the planet, and checking the radio chatter. His face was set as he poured over the information that was coming in and he picked up on something right away. He pulled up another chart and looked it over, scowling.

"TARDIS, be a dear and take us to this island. You've picked up MASSIVE amounts of Temporal and Spacial residue energy. Something from the future ended up here in the past."

The TARDIS obeyed and phased out just as Satellite with a Iron fist emblazoned on its side entered the area, transmitting the vanishing Phone box to its masters.

 **STHDW**

The waves crashed into the beach head, a crab skittering across it to home. The sound of the TARDIS warping into being on the small deserted island made it hurry. Once the Phone box was fully materialized, the tinted doors opened and Prime stepped off onto the sandy beach, his shoe sinking into the sand. He looked around the barren beach and pulled out his Time Driver, a modified Sonic Screwdriver that could fix the cracks and Rifts. Flicking his wrist once, he scanned the place, the driver giving out a low warble. Once the driver was done, he looked at the Holographic readout, his eyes full of curiosity. The read out was coming from the only inhabitant which was a mech covered in rust, about three feet to the left. Turning in the direction, he ran his Driver over the mech with a furrowed brow.

After several moments, the Time Driver pinged and he looked at the readouts again. No doubt about it; this much Temporal energy, it was DEFINITLY sent from the future. He put his finger to his temple, a clear sign he was thinking.

"Skaro," He said aloud into a wristwatch radio. "Got a mech here that is oozing with Temporal energy. Transmat it to..."

The order was cut off when he violently shuddered and a klaxon began to go off in the TARDIS. The voice of Skaro cut over the alarm with panic in his tinny voice.

"PRIME! A CRACK HAS TURNED INTO A RIFT! THE TARDIS HAS THE COORDINATES."

Prime swore as he switched over to John.

"John, got a hot piece here and I need you to Transmat it to the labs. It's coated in Temporal energies and needs analysis. I got a rift to go seal up."

John acknowledged and in a flash of white, the mech was taken aboard. Prime hurried back to the TARDIS, slammed the doors shut, took over the console, and warped to the location.

 **STHDW**

A bat strolled out of a large building with a large robot and dark hedgehog at her side. She sighed as she stretched, turning her head to look at her stoic companions who just followed after her. She sighed; of all the personal, she was paired with a hedgehog who looked like he was cut from granite and a robot who enjoyed far too many explosions. Talk about a fall from grace for her, the former jewel thief. Still, they were better company then others.

"Still can't believe that Tower chewed us out over losing that Sol Emerald. Thanks for that by the way Shadow," The bat said nastily with a glare sent to her hedgehog worker.

Shadow ignored the glare and continued his walking past the bat.

"See you later, Rouge." Shadow said as he headed for the G.U.N. Living apartments nearby. Rouge scowled as she was ignored before talking to the big robot.

"Head back to your station Omega...I need some time to myself." Rouge said as she flew up into the air. The robot didn't respond, but its optics flashed before nodding. It turned around and marched back into the HQ of G.U.N., needing a power down anyways. Perhaps he'd dream of that Pyro kinetic he had seen eariler in the day today. That thought filled him with joy for some reason.

Rouge sighed as she rode the currents that the city generated. Flying always seemed to take away her worries and troubles when she'd have a stressful day. She lazily did a loop de loop contemplating just having a quiet night of flying. That had been a while since she did one; lazy flying through the air and over the city below, looking down at the occupants heading about their daily lives. She grinned; nothing could go wrong with that.

An explosion at a nearby warehouse said differently making her sigh in regret. Murphy's law; oh how could she have forgotten that cruel bastard? Duty called and she flew toward the explosion, attaching a scouter like object to her head.

"This is agent Rouge..."

 **STHDW**

Prime panted as he ran, his leather trench overcoat flapping with his fast movement, his Time Driver clutched tightly in his right hand, feet crunching on the asphalt of the warehouse. Bursts of laser fire ricocheted all around him as he narrowly dodged stray bits of fire. He vaulted over a concentrate barrier and hunkered down, gasping for breath. Damn it all, it was just suppose to be an easy job! But no, the universe here had a an INSANE sense of humor. He ducked again as blaster fire erupted over the side of the barrier he was on.

"Skaro! Need some covering fire here!" Prime shouted as the blaster fire ceased and he peeked over the top of the barrier to get a better look at his attackers.

The beings firing at him were black with spiky shoulder pads, gladiator like heads with a big red visor and spikes on their knee and arm joints. They were robots, but what kind he didn't know. He knew they weren't Dalek or Cybermen renegades due to their poor aim and lack of elegance. No, these were no doubt from the past of this planet with the Rift acting as a bridge to it. He ducked as two locked onto his place and opened fire again. All through it all, the Prime could only say one thing.

"Bugger!"

There was a blast of light and a massive explosion. Prime stood up quickly and began moving with the smoke. He turned to where Skaro was and threw him a thumbs up. Skaro moved his eyestalk up and down signaling a nod to the retreating Time Lord. The Dalek Prime turned back to the now advancing robots, their sensors solely locked on him. Skaro readied his gun, the tiny egg-beater and gave a war cry that made Prime shudder, recalling Davros's Daleks.

"EX-TER-MIN-ATE!"

A white beam shot out and struck the first advancing robot, blowing it into shrapnel. Now deeming the shaker like being a bigger threat then the Human, the odd robots turned on Skaro, their guns blazing. The blaster fire didn't do a thing to the Dalek; the ray shield around him kept the damage minimal or none at all. Skaro turned to the firing on the rest of the Bots. Prime sighed before looking around, spying a blaster rifle nearby. Another round of blaster fire made him duck down, swearing up a storm. He spotted his other companion marching in from the TARDIS's location and shouted over the din.

"Hey John! Skaro needs back up! Cover him while I deal with that Rift! It's spitting them out faster then he can take them down!" He shouted.

John nodded and clenched his hands, two arm cannons popping up in place. The Cyberman locked eyes with the first bot that entered his range, and opened fire. The plasma bolts cut through the metal like hot butter, making the bot's parts crash onto the ground. Once the clatter ended, Prime was on the move, grabbing the gun and readying himself. Slowly, a grin made its way onto his face.

"Time for fun!"

 **STHDW**

Rouge worked the civilians back as the police and G.U.N. Agents surrounded the building. The flashes of blaster fire and muffled booms made many uneasy, but they held their ground. One of the Agents came up to Rouge, covered head to toe in armor. Rouge instantly knew them and smiled sweetly at the agent.

"Topaz, we really need to meet under better circumstances." Rouge said with a grin as the Agent removed their helmet. Topaz was one of the top agents, fourth to Shadow, Omega, and Rouge. She had and Rouge had a rivalry going on for a time but it petered out as the war effort went on. Now they were both good friends and better agents. Topaz looked up at the warehouse where the blaster fire increased.

"Seems we got a really bad gang battle going on here," Topaz said as there was another muffled explosion. Rouge shook her head at Topaz's assessment as she looked at the Warehouse.

"Don't think this is a gang battle, hon," Rouge said thoughtfully. "For one, the battle isn't pouring out into the streets where Civs are. They're containing it inside the warehouse. Second is that there's no shouting or war cries from either side. This is either just a deal gone wrong or..."

Another muffled explosion was heard followed by breaking glass. The two moved back calmly as the rest all scrambled for cover as a head landed, its red visor dimming. Rouge looked at the head confused while Topaz looked at it in shock.

"That's a first gen SWATBot." Topaz breathed out in shock. "What the hell is going on in there?!"

Rouge didn't answer; she flew through the cracked window and into a warzone. SWATBots were all around firing at two beings; one looked like an overgrown salt or pepper shaker and the other looked like a fully Robotized human. She avoided the blasts and headed up into the rafters, watching the battle from above. She couldn't tell if these guys were raiding the place or what, but she knew trouble when she saw it. There was a large rip in the wall and it sent her on edge when she saw it; it reeked of energy and not a good kind. A shadow moved and Rouge turned back to the battle and gasped; she saw a young human of what looked seventeen running from cover, a blaster rifle in hand.

"Kid what are you...do...ing?" Rouge started to scream but tapered off when she saw his movements. She had moves, Princess Sally had moves, Sonic had moves, hell even Tails had moves, but this kid...this kid had MOVES.

He jumped over the first SWATBot, landed, spun around and blasted it in the back with his rifle, not slowing down as he turned back to dash forward, avoiding the other blaster fire. He used his forward momentum to slide underneath three more SWATS and blew them apart. He slid smoothly into a crouch and took off in a dash toward the rip, his blaster barking with each SWATbot that entered into his field of vision. He ducked and weaved through the others, a strange metal wand out and sending another three SWATS to the scrap yard. He was now two meters from the Rip when another squad showed up. He didn't see them as he was too focused on the odd rip and the other two were busy with mop-up. So Rouge acted without thinking as one of them brought up their blaster rifle, taking aim at his back. Smashing one of her heels into the head of the SWAT made it crumple and alerted the kid. She met the face of the kid and bit back a gasp.

The brown eyes of the human had so much light, but there was a tiredness to them, regrets, pain, and unexplained hardness to them as if the kid had seen some horrible acts in his life or took part in a massive war; either way, those eyes were like those of a war vets and did not belong on such a young face. He smiled, though it didn't reach his eyes as he gave a slight nod before turning to the Rip. He put his metal wand at one of the tips of the Rip and pressed it, making Rouge confused. What was that thing? The Wand gave out a loud warbling noise and he frowned.

"Damn, this one is stubborn." He grumbled as he adjusted some settings on his wand. Rouge kicked away another SWATbot before turning to see the kid press the button and the warble came back, louder the the first time. She ducked under a blaster bolt and punched the bot's chest. Pirouetting on her forward momentum, she knocked the feet out of the next Bot. She turned to face another three and growled.

"Kid, whatever you're doing, hurry it up!" She hissed as the Bots readied their weapons. The kid let out a shout of glee and Rouge took a quick glance; the rip in the wall was being closed up by the metal wand as the kid ran along it. It snapped shut as the kid reached the other end and spun around to face Rouge, a large grin on his face which Rouge returned. The face of the kid morphed into a look of fear though and Rouge suddenly was reminded of the SWATBots as the guns they had began to charge up.

Time seemed to slow down; Rouge could literally see her life flashing in her eyes as she stared down the barrel of the plasma gun. She closed her eyes, waiting.

 _So...this is how it ends for me. Not in some big war with the others, but at the end of an Obsolete SWATbot's weapon. Well, it was a good run; you had some great heists, met some good friends, had fun, and enjoyed life. Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Shadow, Amy, Sally...Temporal...I'm going to miss you all._ Rouge thought.

She was suddenly aware of the guns firing, someone falling onto her with an agonized scream as time sped back up. She opened her eyes and saw nothing but leather and smelled burnt flesh. She quickly got the body off of her and gasped when she saw the kid, shivering, but grinning like a loon.

" _S-s-shot through the heart~"_ He sang out chuckling before coughing violently. "Ah, t-t-that line is always funnier in A-a-a-abridged."

Rouge wrapped her arms around the kid automatically, having done it plenty of times with raw recruits in G.U.N. when they fell in the line of duty. The kid looked at her with a quirked eyebrow as she removed parts of the coat to look at the damage. She gasped; there was a big burn mark on the center of his chest, the smoldering flesh giving off a rancid smell. She knew that the kid wouldn't survive the next minute, hell maybe not even the last second. She looked at the kid who was still smiling.

"H-h-hey, pretty lady...d-d-don't worry. I-" He coughed a bit before clutching his chest in pain. "I'll be f-f-f-fine."

The sounds of the SWATbots exploding was nothing but muffled noise as she stared at the kid, too young to even shave she noted, grinning there like he would be fine. Poor kid. She heard something come up and a voice spoke.

"PRIME! YOU ARE INJURED." The voice said, high and tinny making Rouge turn to look. "TYPICAL OF YOU; SAVING A YOUNG LADY FROM CERTAIN DEATH."

It was the pepper shaker lookalike as it looked down at the two with its single eye. Rouge frowned as she got up and got in the things face.

"Yeah, he's injured...fatally I might add. What in the name of Mobius were you two thinking dragging a kid into a warzone?! And I didn't ask him to save me!" Rouge ranted. She may act aloof some times but there were lines even she didn't cross. Taking a kid into a battle was one of them. The being slid back some while keeping its Eyestalk on her. The second form, a cyber human, came over and kneel down to Prime, its mouth flashing blue as it spoke.

"Prime, Transmat Is Online. Shall I Beam Us To The TARDIS?"

The kid, Prime she reminded herself, nodded before coughing violently.

"Y-y-y-y-yeah...and hurry. It's s-s-s-s-s-s-starting and since we're i-i-i-i-i-in another Prime Verse..." He struggled out before falling silent the cyber human nodded. He looked at the second being who was getting chewed out by Rouge still. Skaro caught the look and rushed over, Rouge pausing in her rant before whirling around.

"HEY!" She snapped as she raced after the hovercraft. "Don't ignore me while I'm talking to you!"

Prime saw her reach Skaro and grinned.

"C-c-c-change the location to the front doors, J-j-j-john." He said with a grin. "I want to h-h-h-h-hear and s-s-s-s-see her reaction...before I go."

If John was able to smile, he would have too; new companions always seeing the outside and then the in was always comedic. Rouge put her hand on Skaro who in turn touched John and Prime. There was a flash of white and they appeared in front of a red phone box. Rouge blinked a few times to get the spots out of her eyes before turning on the three as the Cyber Human helped the kid up.

"HEY! What are you doing?! He needs a hospital not a Phone..." Rouge began when they opened the doors and entered in. She followed after them, still ready to give them an earful, when the wind left her sails at seeing the interior. "Box?"

She poked her head back out, looked at the Phone Box, ducked back in and looked around in shock, now recognizing it as she looked at the second time, but at the same time, denying it.

"It...it...it..."

She heard the kid chuckle and turned to the center of the room, the kid leaning on the console as he worked it, his breathing haggard. There was a faint rumble and the doors snapped shut behind her. He turned to the still gobsmacked Rouge with a grin.

"It's bigger on the inside." He wheezed out before groaning. "Ah...i hate to leave you with just a memory of this old fugly face of mine just after we met, but...catch you on the flip side."

He winked at Rouge who stared. The kid stood up from the console, tall and proud, his wound now gone making her gasp again. The kid was looking at his hands with a grim, but grinning face as a dim orange and yellow glow began to snake its way up. Rouge dashed forward wondering what was going on but she was stopped by the Cyberhuman.

"What are you doing?! He's healed, but he still needs..." She started screaming hysterical, but she didn't know why. She was...worried as the orange and yellow glow brightened from the body as the tin can spoke.

"BE AT EASE...THE PRIME IS SIMPLY REGENERATING."

The kid bent over from the waist, the energy growing bright before he threw his arms and his head back, laughing with a joy that made Rouge's heart swell with a reason unknown to even her as she watched the energy exploded outward, covering his arms, hands and head. She watched as the kid standing at six foot, three-quarters shrank down to 4 foot 2, his clothes on his much smaller frame, his face morphed, and his legs becoming slimmer but still retained some muscle. His upper torso retained the same amount of fat and muscle he had from his human form. Spines emerged from the back of his head, they spiked three on the right and three on the left, fur began to grow out of his arms and legs. He gave out one final laugh as the energy died down and revealed his new form to his companions and Rouge.

Where there was once a human, there was now a Dark Blue hedgehog. If Rouge was able to guess, he was actually more Obsidian in color then blue. Sonic was Cobalt and Shadow was pure black, yet this new hedgehog was a perfect blend. His spines were like Shadows, though they had silver tipped ends and a golden streak on his back. He looked around a bit, his eyes still the same brown that they were before as he looked at his hands in wonder. He looked over every part of his body, grinning like a loon until he chanced a look down and blushed.

"Whoops! Didn't expect this new body to be so...short." He said grabbing his pants and holding them up with one hand while his other flew to his throat. "Holy! Is that my voice?!"

Rouge could only stare in shock at the Hedgehog, recognition coming over her but denial still going strong. What the actual fuck?

* * *

 _Okay, now to clear up some confusion. This story is going to have a River Song Paradox to it; if you're an avid follower of Doctor Who, you know that the Doctor met River in his Tenth form, but he did not know of her since she is from his future. This follows that; Rouge knows of Prime due to his Future self meeting with her Past self, but this is his Past self, hence he does not know of her YET. This is going to happen with ALL Sonic characters, not just Rouge._


	2. Song of the Universe

_Hey, yep, continuing with this. Enjoy!_

* * *

Rouge could only stare in shock at the former human turned Hedgehog as he struggled with his clothes. The hedgehog growled as he rolled up the legs of his pants and the arms of his shirt, making him waddle around in the two sizes too big shoes. He glowered at the walls of the machine, shaking a fist in mock rage.

"Ah fer cryin' out loud! TARDIS, see if you can get me some of my old clothes re-sized please." He said as he tried and failed several times to get to the central console. "Bugger all to hell and back! John, Skaro, find out a nice, quiet, uneventful, non-fixed point in this timeline to let the TARDIS remake herself. My new form isn't cut out for the dimensions she's at now."

He turned to look at Rouge who was still staring in shock at him.

"Sides...I'm going to have my hands full explaining myself to the lovely lady over here."

He grabbed Rouge's arm and led her away from the console as Skaro and John went to work.

 **STHDW**

The two headed down several hallways, Prime leading Rouge by the arm as he headed for his closet/music hall. Rouge finally came awake as they passed the large gate and yanked her hand back.

"Wh-wha-ho-wh-WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?!" She screamed shrilly making Prime jump. He looked at her with confusion before slapping his head, chuckling.

"Right, this universe doesn't have Time Lords or Gallifrey," He said as he turned to Rouge and gave a bow. "Hello, I am the Prime, the First yet Last, Beginning but the End, father of the Time Lords of Gallifrey, Creator of the First Daleks, and helper of the Cybermen of Earth 1131. I'm the keeper of the Time Tree, Repairer of the Rifts and cracks, and...a really good cook."

The million watt smile on the Prime's face was enough to calm Rouge down, yet still be on edge. She looked around in awe before turning back to the Prime.

"I take it you're an Alien?" Rouge asked, getting tense. They never had much luck with Aliens, even if this one was familiar. Prime seemed to notice as he headed behind a large curtain as a rack of clothes descended.

"Not really, no. I was human once, but after I figured out how time worked, I got promoted by the Time Goddess herself." He said as he got out of his bigger clothes and began going through the rack. "I didn't change physically, but mentally is a whole other ballgame. I got an IQ of over ten thousand, can process information like light and think of plans on the fly."

Here he grimaced as he recalled his OTHER mental prowess. That was one he'd rather forget about; ironic given that it was an Eidetic memory. He shuddered as he recalled the several times he failed as a Time Lord, as a friend and worse...as a husband. Shaking his head of the memories, he picked out a new Leather overcoat and smiled.

"I'm currently over twenty-five thousand years old and well, you saw why I haven't kicked the bucket yet. Time made sure that I was still around to deal with the Rifts and cracks in the Multi-verse," He said slipping on a brown t-shirt before putting on the smaller Leather trench overcoat. "Whenever I get fatally wounded or my body wears out, I regenerate into a new body, a power that was passed onto to my children. Though they have limited number of Regenerations twelve last I checked...though with my Grandsons...er...grandson and granddaughter running around, more. But since this is Time we're talking about, she made sure that I have a unlimited number of Regens so I can keep on ticking . Regeneration is usually a mixed bag for the other Time Lords, but not me. I usually regen into my base form unless I'm in a new Prime universe like this one. Hence the hedgehog look. Really bizarre if you ask me. Gah, these quills..."

While he explained, Rouge looked around the area in amazement. It could easily house a mini-mall and then some! It was loaded down with amplifiers, sound speakers as big as two people, various instruments, lights, and smoke machines. Rouge gently touched a electric guitar before spotting a tiny machine. Curious, she pushed a button.

BAWITDABA, BANG-DANG! came blaring out of the speakers at max making her jump in fright. There was a click and the sound stopped as Rouge tried to settle her racing heart. She heard a chuckle from behind the sheet.

"Sorry about that. That's one of my music players; I like to have it up blaring, helps me think. So, I told you a bit about me, how about you?"

Rouge took a steadying breath before speaking.

"I'm known as Rouge the Bat, former jewel thief and member of G.U.N., sworn to help out with threats to the United Federation," Rouge explained a bit of her past, meeting up with Topaz, the great war with Robotnik and the current conflict with the Iron Dominion. She paused suddenly and growled in anger at herself.

"I know what you're doing...you're probing me for information!" She snarled as she got ready to fight. Prime scowled as he got on some dark blue jeans he had sized for his new body. He sighed in irritation.

"If I wanted information from you, do you think I would be treating you as a guest?" He said as he dug out his Time Driver from his old coat and put it inside the inner pocket of his new one. "Also, if that's the thanks I get for taking a bullet or three for you, well, next time I won't bother."

Rouge flinched a little, recalling him taking the three blasts that were meant for her. She mumbled a sorry to which Prime sighed as he slipped on technicolor shoes.

"I should be the one apologizing...you got sucked up into this mess that was made." He said with a mirthless chuckle as he tied the shoelaces. "What I basically do is travel through time-space and dimensions fixing up rifts and cracks when two universes that aren't suppose to touch, touch. You saw that earlier today. That large rip in the wall...although...now that I think of it, those robots were NOT suppose to show up..."

Rouge barely listened as he descended into rambling as she thought back to the event. Something about that rip had seen...off. There was also the energy of the rip and it was enormous. She briefly wondered if G.U.N could tap into that source of power. Sadly, it seemed like the Prime was ahead of her in the thoughts.

"Harnessing the energies of a Crack or Rift brings untold consequences, Miss Rouge. Trust me..." Prime said as he stepped out, dressed exactly like he was when they had met. "It ends up destroying everything in the end."

Rouge looked at the Hedgehog and gaped at the state of the Prime's dress.

"You...you didn't change your clothes?" She asked in shock making Prime burst out in laughter.

"My dear lady, it took me three thousand years to get the look right just to get some attention. I'm not about to start a whole new look for the exactly the same reason."

The laughter was infectious and Rouge joined in. After the laughfest was over, Prime was considering something. He looked in the mirror a few times, his face scowling. He began to pull off several items from the rack nearby, hats and sunglasses. He tried on several pairs before discarding them just as quickly. Rouge watched as he finally gave up and walked away from the rack.

"Nothing doing on that front. Damn, I really wanted to wear a fedora too." He mumbled as he strode past Rouge.

He suddenly stopped and got a big grin, grabbing Rouge's hand making her exclaim in surprise. He ignored her protests as he hurried through the TARDIS, his face grinning. He passed the Console, a bit of him still resentful at being so freaking short but he squashed it down as he headed for the doors. Skaro and John looked at the two, both giving off amusement as Rouge protested, both knowing what was coming next. Prime stopped at the doors, gave a grin at Rouge who was staring wide eyed at him. Once she saw him place a hand on one of the knobs, she freaked.

"What do you think you're doing?! We'll be-" She shouted in a panic.

The rest died as he flung open the door and she was met with the universe outside. Her breath was stolen as she was met with vibrant reds, greens, and oranges of a nearby nebula. The stars shone like diamonds and were very bright without the atmosphere of Mobius obscuring them. She gasped as she saw the gases of the nebula dance together before flying away. There was a flash of light making Rouge yelp in fright and instinctively hugged Prime who chuckled as he stared out at the void as a comet flew through.

"Beautiful isn't it?" He asked whimsically. "It's so peaceful up here...so serene. Free of war, free of strife, free, truly free."

Rouge couldn't help but agree; seeing space like this, it was amazing. She then remembered that she had hugged the Prime in fear and promptly pulled away, her face flushed red. The Prime didn't notice as he smiled continuing to gaze out at the vastness of space, his eyes glinting. As Rouge stared out in amazement, she didn't see Prime walk off the edge of the door and out into open space. The TARDIS sensed what her driver was up to and gave a small wind chime to Skaro who got it. The Dalek carefully left his station and moved behind the unsuspecting bat as she looked about in wonder.

Skaro gave her a little bump and she yelped as she tumbled out. She screamed as she realized that she was in space and about to die. She snapped her eyes shut as she floated away, only to stop suddenly. She peeked a little and saw her surroundings were still the same and she hadn't blown her head up off. Confused she looked around, wondering what the hell was going on as she floated there. She heard a light chuckle and looked over her shoulder to see Prime there, sitting cross-legged over the top of the box holding onto the heeled boot on her leg, an even bigger grin on his face that made even the sun jealous of its brightness.

"Seems the Old Girl wanted you to really experience the Time Lord tour." He said as he held onto her leg. "Oh, don't worry. She's expanded the force field around us giving us atmosphere, hence why we haven't gone flying off into the void."

He brought Rouge to his side and the two sat in silence, watching as comets flew by and suns burned brightly. Rouge was awestruck at the events happening around them; she had never seen such majesty. Her face must have been funny as she heard Prime laughing softly.

"What's so funny?" She asked a little indignant making the laughter stop. She met the eyes of Prime and saw his hand extended outward toward her.

"Take my hand...I want you to hear what I hear." He said, his brown eyes dancing with life. Rouge looked at the hand warily; she knew that if the guy was offering his hand, he wanted something more. But...something about his wide, happy expression made her relax and trust him which made her more cautious mind go bonkers. How the hell did this kid do it?! Mind control?! No...no, she'd know about the mental control having been taught by the Emu of Downunda to resist it, part of her G.U.N training. She tentatively took the offered hand and wrapped her own fingers around his.

Instantly, the universe grew black and all noise left. The only image she had was of Prime, who still sat there with his big mega-watt grin on his face. She heard it then; it started off low and slow, like an orchestra tuning up. She furrowed her brow as the sound got louder and louder. She gasped as the she stared in shock as the stars came in, each one acting like a woodwind as they materialized. The second thing that showed was the nebulae, acting like fanfare and percussion. The beating of the drums came from a nearby sun as it flared solar energy out into the void. Asteroids and comets flew sounding like strings of harps, violins and cellos all at once. The sound of the planets, dead and living, was a mix of snare and steel drums coupled with guitar riffs. She heard someone vocalizing and realized that it was coming from _herself!_

Rouge pulled her hand away with a gasp and everything snapped back into place. Prime was still sitting there with the smile and serene expression on his face; he seemed to enjoy the cacophony of music. Rouge steadied herself and panted, trying to get her rapid heart to slow down.

"What...what was that?" She asked in a low whisper.

Prime shifted from his position and looked at her, his eyes bright and shining like the stars but held the darkness of the void between them.

"That, my dear Rouge, was the song of your Universe...beautiful was it not?"

Rouge was about to say so when Prime stiffened. His face flew through several emotions before he started slapping his head.

"Stupid, stupid! Stupid Prime! Can't believe you missed that! Temporal energy was MASSIVE! Of course that robot wouldn't generate that much! Need to get back to the Beach and find the REAL cause!" He muttered as he turned back and floated down to the doors, bringing Rouge with him. He entered in and landed on his feet, Gravity returned making Rouge stumble some. She stared as Prime left mumbling to himself and heading down the stairs.

She winced as he misjudged the distance to the first step and went crashing down it, various sounds coming with each bounce. He finally landed somewhere down below with a might crash and a hubcap rolling around on the floor. Skaro, having seen the spectacle, sighed in annoyance, came over and shouted down the steps.

"PRIME, ARE YOU OKAY?"

Prime didn't answer right away, but mutterings were soon heard again and they got fainter and fainter. Skaro shook his domed head before turning to Rouge.

"HE'S ALRIGHT, JUST HIS USUAL SELF. MUST HAVE REMEMBERED SOMETHING." Skaro said as he turned back to the Console. The sole eye and dome swiveled three hundred and sixty degrees to look at Rouge. "HE LET YOU LISTEN DID HE NOT? TO THE SONG OF YOUR UNIVERSE?"

Rouge was taken aback by Skaro's assessment but nodded. Skaro waved his eyestalk up and down, a sign of his own nodding.

"HE ALWAYS DOES THAT...I THINK ITS MUCH BETTER THEN THE DOCTOR'S WAY." Skrao said with as he plugged in to the console.

There was a weird whooshing sound and the insides of the console began to move up and down. She staggered a bit when there was a thud and the doors opened back up, revealing the street and Mobius. The Cyberhuman marched around and gently guided Rouge out of the ship and back out to her world. Rouge turned around and met the face of the Cyberhuman with a glare.

"Rouge The Bat, We Will Be Seeing You Again. Right Now, Take The Night To Fly." The cyberhuman, John she remembered, stated, his mouth flashing blue with each voice.

The doors were shut closed and a lock clicked into place.

 **VURR-VURR-VURR-VURR**

She watched as the Phone Box faded from existence, well on its way to wherever. Rouge sighed as she flapped her wings heading into the air and back to G.U.N HQ. How was she going to explain this to Tower?

* * *

 _Looks like Rouge is in for a rough ride...then again, so is every companion. Leave a review please! I want to know what I'm doing wrong and correct it._


	3. Royal Meeting and Save

_To those who are disappointed in me not updating the other stories, let me clarify something; with this getting updated does not, i repeat, NOT taken away my attention from the rest of ideas. It's...it's more or less problem of focusing with this ONE idea taking over my head. I am working on chapters for my other stories, i just want to try and work this until the steam runs out. Now, enjoy._

* * *

Prime walked around his room in the TARDIS, looking over several readouts from the consoles, his time screwdriver idly spinning from finger to finger. He read another readout and scowled, running from his room for the console room. He clambered up the new walkway that ran around the controls, pressing buttons and pulling levers as he worked. Skaro and John arrived to see Prime working feverishly at the controls, his face one of grim determination.

"PRIME, WHAT IS WRONG?" Skaro asked taking his place at the controls, John doing the same.

Prime didn't answer as the TARDIS's engine roared as they flew through the vortex. Once the ship's engines died out in sound, Prime finally spoke.

"We've traveled back to the Time of the first Robotnik War, guys," Prime said in a no-nonsense tone. "TAR here picked up a Rift opening...and guess where it opened? We did see the robots after all."

Skaro and John instantly got it; the Rift they had seen before.

"Somewhere Those Robots Are Made Or The Point Where They Saw The Rift." John stated as he readied his wrist mounted plasma blasters.

Prime gave a smile and nodded in confirmation. Skaro looked at Prime before sighing.

"THIS IS GOING TO BE A RECKLESS PLAN ISN'T IT?" Skaro asked as he got ready and made Prime grin insanely.

"Yep. Well, let's go meet the neighbors." He said as he clapped his hands in glee.

 **STHDW**

The mission had been a simple one; flood the main power reactor along with the secondary power reactor and set Robotnik's satellite grid by months. Sadly, you know how plans go, they never survive first contact with the enemy. Princess Sally Acorn, a chipmunk/squirrel anthropomorphic being, Daughter of Maximilian Acorn and Leader of the Freedom Fighters could only curse that piece of advice as she and her group were surrounded by large black robots, each one training their weapons on the trio. Her group consisted of two others, a rabbit that was part machine named Bunnie Rab-bot and a shaking Coyote that answered to Antoine De'Coolette as they stared down the blaster rifles of the Robots.

" _Priority one: Princess Sally Acorn."_ One of the robots said.

Behind the robots a screen popped on revealing a large, bald face with double chins, red eyes and a orange mustache which held a sick, evil smile underneath it. He looked at the surrounded before cackling evilly, spittle escaping. After a few moments, he stopped with the same sick grin on his face.

"Robotnik." Sally snarled along with the bunnie.

" _Ah, the princess and her two handmaids. A shame that blue rodent isn't here, otherwise this would be a good victory. But I shall take what I can get. Now-what?!"_

During Robotnik's tirade, a rift opened in the space between the street forcing a backdraft of wind blowing bits and pieces of Garbage all over as more SWATbots came on the scene. Robotnik looked at the strange rip in the air with confusion before turning on the three with a snarl.

" _If you think you're little multidimensional portal will help you, think again, Princess! SWATBots, head through and gather the rest of the freedom fighters and prepare them to be robotisized!"_

Sally tried to protest, to say that the Rip was not their doing, but it died as the rifle was pointed at her. She calmly backed away as the second squad headed into the Rip. Robotnik chuckled to himself as he watched his troops go in and his first squad holding the prisoners.

" _Ah, its time like these that pay to be villain,"_ Robotnik said whimsically. " _Now princess Sally...say..."_

"ALLONS-Y!"

" _Allo-WHAT?!"_

A small figure leapt down from his perch overlooking the courtyard, startling Robotnik and the trio. The figure landed on the head of the lead SWATbot, got in a crouch, and started to play a bongo drum beat on it with his hands, the light showing him to be a hedgehog. If Sally didn't know better, she'd say it was Sonic, but there was one flaw with that; Sonic didn't wear much in the clothes department, just his shoes. This hedgehog wore a leather trench overcoat, dark blue jeans, technicolor sneakers and was Obsidian, not Cobalt, plus his spiked hair was different, having silver tips and gold lines. Her eyes went wide as an old memory came to her, but she played it cool; no telling what could happen if she gave away the wrong info.

Once the impromptu beat was done, the hedgehog looked the SWAT right in the visor with a manic grin.

"Didn't your motherboard ever tell you that was no way to treat guests?" He asked, pulling out a odd looking device from a pocket and pointing it at the SWAT. "I think you need a time out mister!"

There was a loud warbling from the device and the SWATbot fizzled for several seconds as the newcomer jumped down, landing near the three as the Bot fell to pieces. The hog spun around to the others and shrugged.

"Everyone's a critic," He said before looking around at the alleyway. "Wow, and I thought Skaro was messy."

" _Priority one: Hedgehog."_ The rest of the bots shouted as their weapons came up. The hedgehog looked around in mock confusion before looking down at himself. He slapped his head and laughed making Robotnik scowl go deeper and two of the three freedom fighters to seriously question his sanity.

"Wow, you're a couple of smarts aren't you? But I got a question for you," Newcomer said, his grin melting away to a seriousness that scared them. He put his hands in his pockets and stared down the barrel of the gun, not twitching as he eyes locked dead with Robotnik's. "What is greater then the sum of one?"

The SWATbot or Robotnik didn't answer; the master of machines ordered it to fire on the newcomer. The SWAT moved its finger onto the trigger and began to squeeze. Sally wanted to run over and push the new hedgehog down, fear overriding her memories of the hedgehog, but the look he gave her made her freeze; he knew what he was doing or so she hoped. Just before the rifle barked, the SWAT exploded into metal fragments, much to the freedom fighters shock.

The sound of marching footfalls alerted them to the right where a tall metal being in the shape of a human walked out, both arms outstretched and two smoking cannons on its wrists as it stopped marching. The newcomer smiled as he saluted the cyberhuman.

"Answer: the sum of two...or three. Perfect timing, John. Where's-" He began when Robotnik roared. "Whoops! Hold that thought, John, we got a rumble coming up and I need to seal up that rip!"

Bringing back out his odd instrument, the new hedgehog raced to the rip as the Cyberhuman opened fire on the remaining SWATbots. Sally, Antoine, and Bunnie all scattered for cover as the rest of the SWATs ignored them for the Cyberhuman. Blaster and Plasma fire rang out as Prime got to the Rip and put his time screwdriver at the tip. A few warbles and moments later, he was racing along the rip, zipping it shut behind him. He sighed in relief at the job done when a blaster bolt came from out of nowhere and parted his hair making him bald in that spot. He frowned as he patted his head before turning back and aiming his screwdriver, its warble angry as it activated at the SWAT who instantly came apart.

"Rest in pieces, you oil stain. Great, I'm only twenty-five thousand and three hundred years old, I'm too young to go bald!" He bemoaned before a metal arm reach out from the darkness, grabbed his hand and yanked him behind cover. Just in time too as more blaster fire erupted, aimed at where he was standing. "WHOOP!"

He landed on his butt with a hiss of pain before looking to see the blue eyes of one Bunnie Rab-bot who was not happy with the newcomer.

"Sugahhog, ah dun know what ya'all was thinkin', but that was plain foolhardy!" The rabbit exclaimed with a southern twinge. "Now who in tarnation are ya?!"

The hedgehog got up and dusted himself off before leaping forward on Bunnie making her cry out. She was about to attack the hedgehog when a Combot appeared out of thin air and fired at where Bunnie was standing at. The hedgehog looked at the Combot as it turned to the two downed fighters before he began grinning.

"That's your cue, Skaro!"

The wall near the Combot exploded outward, burying it in rubble and crushing it as a large cylinder like being came out. It turned its domed head to the two, its single blue eyestalk glowing brightly in the darkness as it pointed downward to look at the two prone beings.

"COME WITH ME IF YOU WANT TO LIVE," The Dalek said, its lights flashing as it spoke and making Bunnie giggle nervously while the hedgehog grinned as he helped her up.

"Sorry for being so forward, but I couldn't help but fall over you and your beauty," He said with a small bow and a kiss of Bunnie's non-robot hand.

Now Bunnie really laughed at the antics, but she could see the sincerity in his actions. She smiled; she hated to tell him this, but she needed to.

"Sorry Sugah, Ah already got someon'." She smirked thinking of a coyote making the hedgehog shrug, the grin never leaving his face.

"That's alright, I too got someone, I just couldn't lie about your beauty," He said as he turned and ran back out into the battle zone. "Come on! You guys still got a mission to complete!"

Bunnie ran after the eager hedgehog, the cylinder being following after them, blasting at another squad of SWATs as the Cyberhuman defended the Princess and Antoine. The mysterious Hedgehog joined up the three with the grin still on his face as he pointed his device and made several SWATs fall into junk. He gave a quick hello to the Cyberhuman, Sally, and the still shaking Coyote as he mopped up the rest of the squad. Once done, he explained what he was in quick fashion; a 'Time Lord' who went around the universes to prevent untold disasters by sealing the Rifts, the tears in the Universe when they met with another. The SWATS would arrive in the distant future, his past.

"Luckily, we got that Rift sealed too. Now come on, we gotta get to my ship. You still have a job to do," The hedgehog said as Skaro joined them.

Sally put on her best 'didn't look to convinced' look making the others think for a good reason; here was an foreign hedgehog giving them all a cockamamie story...well, the Cyberhuman and the cylinder did offer some credit. The fact of the matter she (did)n't trust him, plain and simple. Obviously, the hedgehog knew this and smiled.

"Princess, if you can't trust me, who can you trust? Look, I'll be out of your hare...heh, sorry Miss Rabbit...soon enough," He said before an explosion happened nearby. The group all turned to see several legions of SWATbots come running up the streets, guns blazing. "Bugger! Pow-wows over, kids! Make for the Phone Box!"

They didn't need to be told twice; they ran for all they were worth, John and Skaro providing cover fire. They soon saw a red phone box and the hedgehog snapped his fingers, the doors flying open and revealing the inside. The group all got in, the hedgehog, cyberhuman, and Skaro heading for the center console while the freedom fighters stopped dead in shock and awe.

 **STHDW**

As soon as Princess Sally entered, she felt a familiar tingle and hid her smile.

" _Hello again, Princess. I see Sonic isn't here. Pity, I wanted to meet with him again,"_ TARDIS said through the mental link making Sally smile sadly.

 _I know, but there was a bit of a mess just to the north of us that only he could fix. I take it this is Temporal's first time meeting us?_ The Princess thought backto which TAR confirmed.

" _I do hope your acting lessons have improved since your youth dear...we can't forget you trying to be like Sleeping Beauty would we?"_ TAR said teasing making Sally groan in her mind; leave it to the TARDIS to remember all their adventures and she picks THAT memory of all things.

 **STHDW**

"Sacre Bleu!"

"Mah stars!"

"How...how is this possible?! It's bigger on the inside?!" Sally asked in a very convincing tone as she looked about making the hedgehog laugh.

"That never gets old! Welcome to the TARDIS, time and relative dimension in space!" He said as he began working, the doors slammed shut making the three fighters jump. The screens lit up with the outside showing the SWATs all surrounding the TARDIS. The ship shook as the blaster fire smacked against the shields making the Hedgehog shake his head. "Don't worry, the shields will hold against those peashooters. Now...location or shall I just enter in random coordinates?"

Sally wasted no time, she climbed up on the walkway and looked at the various buttons, dials, and levers. She felt the Hedgehog's hand on her shoulder, turned to face him and that same infuriating grin on his face. She was about to punch him when he explained that the TARDIS only let him (She knew this), Skaro, and John drive her. Anyone else...well, they'd have better chances seeing Robotnik in a pink tutu and proclaiming his love for Sonic. While the image wasn't the best as it made her feel queasy, it got the point across; no way in hell was the TARDIS going to let anyone drive her (Even if she was familiar with TAR). Sally gave off the coordinates and the Hedgehog hastily put them into the computer. There was a low noise as the ship took off and then silence. He grabbed Sally's hand and raced to the door, snapping his fingers and throwing them open. The three fighters gasped again (Sally mentally patting her back at her acting) when they saw that they were in the main control room for the dam system. The hedgehog looked at them expectant.

"Well, come on! We're waiting~," The hedgehog said in a sing song voice.

That moved the three in action; Bunnie and Antoine guarded the door while Sally went to the control relays. She plugged in a tiny device and soon a countdown started starting at 30. Sally gasped as the countdown started, realizing the mistake she had made.

"Oh no! I forgot to reprogram the timer due to Sonic being a no-show! We..." Sally began when the hedgehog came up and grabbed her, running back to the phone box. He signaled the other two who raced over and headed in. He slammed the doors shut, racing to the console. With a few turns of a knob, he grinned.

"Time? My dear Princess Sally...with me, we got all the time in the world," He said. "Here we go!"

 **VURR-VURR-VURR-VURR**

The odd noise the engine made before there was a thud and everyone moved slightly. The doors opened and the group saw that they were at the edge of the forest just as several explosions hit the area. The three cheered as a river started to flow out. The new hedgehog leaned up against the door frame of his TARDIS, watching the celebrations.

"Well done, everyone. Now...if you excuse me, I need to get back to work." He said as he headed back in.

He paused though; he had heard Sally talking to herself (not really knowing that TAR was talking to her about this particular moment) and she had come to a realization. He sighed sadly; this was the one part of the job he hated with a passion. Before Sally could ask, he turned back around, his eyes serious.

"Princess, before you ask, no, I cannot go back, save your father and stop Doctor Robotnik's coup," He said holding up his hand in the Coyote's face who was about to protest. "For one single, simple reason; messing with a fixed point in time-space has DEADLY consequences."

He turned to the beauty of the Great forest and swept his arms wide to make them realize the importance of what he was saying.

"This...all this...would either be erased entirely from the Tree like a branch being cut or it becomes a reality where Robotnik managed to Robotized the entire Freedom Fighter Corps."

He placed a hand on the now tearing up Princess, his smile now sad. His tall stature sagging slightly making the three look at him as sorrow filled his entire frame.

"Time...may not be linear, but it is never a good idea to break the circle," He whispered, his tone hollow, dead, and his eyes empty. "Take it from me...it's NOT worth it."

Sally looked in the haunted eyes of the Time traveler and grew still. She saw the pain, the misery, the loathing, the loneliness. She felt the pain he felt, saw what he saw though it was only brief flashes. She pulled back as she saw his face twisted in agony and pain, screaming an eternal silent scream.

"I...I'm so sorry for even..." She choked out making the Hedgehog silence her with a finger on her lips.

There was no need for the apology; he knew all too well. Instead, he stood to the side and gestured to his TARDIS.

"Need a ride back home?"

 **STHDW**

 **VURR-VURR-VURR-VURR**

The TARDIS settled in the middle of a quaint village startling the denizen that lived there at its sudden appearance. A two-tailed fox arrived on the scene alongside a large Walrus. The Walrus waddled around the TARDIS, poking and prodding it in certain places while the Fox looked on, curious. The door swung open and a hedgehog popped his head out, annoyance clear on his face.

"Who ever is poking the TARDIS, QUIT IT! She's extremely ticklish!"

The fox and walrus jumped in fright at the voice of the hedgehog as he stepped out, arms crossed with a scowl on his face. The kit got his wits about him when he saw the next three exit the odd machine.

"Aunt Sally! You made it back!" The kit said as he tackle hugged the princess making her laugh.

"Yes...thanks to Temporal here, Tails," Sally said, pointing at the hedgehog making him look at her shocked.

"Temporal?" He said with a cock of his head.

Sally froze for half a second at her slip-up, but it went unnoticed to the others. She nodded as she set Tails down and turned to the newly named Temporal.

"I never got your name, but since you're a time traveler, I figured Temporal was a good name," Sally explained, keeping the nervous stutter out of her voice.

Antoine cocked his own head in confusion at the new name.

"How zo?" Ant asked with a thick French accent making Temporal sigh.

He explained that Temporal was scientific for Time-Space energies and since he worked with it, the name. He looked at the Princess and nodded his approval at the new name. He leaned down to Tails and flicked him a small diamond from his pocket, the tiny gem gleaming in the sunlight. The tiny fox caught it and held it up to the light, admiring its beauty. Temporal felt something well up in his soul and he spoke, his mind going on auto-pilot, maybe the TARDIS was speaking through him for a possible future?

"Tails, right?" He asked uncertain until the fox nodded. "Whatever you do...don't lose faith, there is good in people even if they act horrible. It just takes them a while to see it."

Tails frowned; obviously, Temporal's advice was confusing to the young fox.

"Even Robuttnik?" Tails asked making Sally slap her forehead with a mutter of 'Sonic' and Temporal laughing.

"Maybe at one point in time of his life, but not anymore," Temporal said as he patted Tail's head who in turn giggled. "No, Butthead is beyond hope to change."

There was a boom and Temporal stood, blinking as he looked to the west. He was nearly blown off his feet as a big gust came through, though he did clutch his overcoat tightly to prevent it from flying off his body. When he next opened his eyes, he was met with a Cobalt Blue hedgehog staring at him. The two stared at each other for several moments daring not to even breathe. The Cobalt lifted his right hand, Temporal doing the same. They both put down their hands and began a weird dance, much to the amusement of the entire camp. Temporal got the last laugh though when he crossed his eyes and stuck his tongue out, much to the younger hedgehog's laughter. That ended the silence contest between the group and they all began to laugh.

"Well, I think I overextended my stay here everyone," Temporal said as the TARDIS opened its doors much to the groans of the people. "But don't worry! I'll be around."

With that, Temporal entered the TARDIS, the doors shutting behind him.

 **VURR-VURR-VURR-VURR**

Everyone watched in shock as the odd box started to fade until it was fully gone, the sound fading. Sonic looked at Sally with a confused look.

"Friend or foe, Sal?"

She smiled as she rubbed her eyes clear of the tears.

"Most definitely a friend, Sonic. A very old friend."

 **STHDW**

 **VURR-VURR-VURR**

The TARDIS touched down at a cave and Temporal stepped out, his face one of surprise. He looked around a bit and spotted a red Phone box like his off in the distance, seeing a large form head inside before taking off. Oh, that cinched it; he was back at the island and he had just seen his past self head to the First Rift. He pulled out his screwdriver and scanned the surrounding area again. The holographic readout was going crazy; the temporal energies here were off the grid and definitely not from that first bot he pulled.

"Definitely onto something," Temporal said as he walked in.

The cave seemed to go on for miles as Temporal walked it, the screwdriver providing light as he went in deeper. After a few minutes or a few hours, he noticed the change in temperature and his breath came out in puffs. A quick scan of the temperature showed it to be negative thirty.

"B-b-b-b-bugger! I hate-e-e-e-e the c-c-c-c-c-cold!" Temporal said as his teeth chattered as he rubbed his arms for warmth.

He soon reached a large chamber and gasped; there was a large wall of ice before him. He took a step into the chamber to get a better look; big mistake. He slipped on the ice and went sliding down, yelling expletives all the way down. After several tense moments, he crashed into the ice with a meaty thud. He swore he saw stars orbiting his head like the old cartoons he watched in his youth as he shook his head, getting up. He leaned against the massive wall of ice and got up on shaky legs.

"Ice...why is it always ice?" He griped, a loud pinging from his screwdriver interrupting him. He pulled it out and pointed it at the wall, the beeping reaching a fevered pitch. He looked at the wall again and smiled.

"Well...hello there," Temporal said as he stared at the figure trapped in the ice.

* * *

 _Hello, what has Prime (Temporal) Found? Well, you'll seen soon enough. Til next time, leave a review!_


End file.
